Sooner or Later
by monkeygenius
Summary: Sooner or later everyone falls for the Doctor. Of course, it is with varying levels of intensity and varying lengths of time but, it is always there, in every one of his companions.


**AN: Hiya. Haven't posted anything in ages so I'm a bit nervous.  
This is basically just various (NuWho. Sorry, I don't know the other's well enough) companions and their love of the Doctor. Kind of chronological by the episode they were introduced in but, it gets timey-wimey so... Also, they don't really have a set type. Some are their thoughts in a scene and some just overall, it's a tad random ;)**

Sooner or later everyone falls for the Doctor. Of course, it is with varying levels of intensity and varying lengths of time but, it is always there, in every one of his companions.

Rose Tyler. This love overwhelmed Rose. It crept up on her slowly and all at once, happening over a long time spent with him, and yet hardly any time at all. It changed her whole way of thinking, of seeing the world. Her love will last forever and ever, even if it is now a different Doctor she shares it with.

Jabe of the forest of Cheem. Her love led Jabe to her death. She died, burned, to save Platform One and to save the strange, fantastic Timelord.

Charles Dickens. The Doctor saved Charlie from the life of nothing particularly important or in the least interesting that had quite recently been bestowed upon him. Suddenly, everything was exciting, everything had an astonishing new layer to it. Nothing could ever be boring again! So, when, only a year after meeting the Doctor, he was very near to his death he rejoiced, for he knew he had truly been alive. It was a shame about that book though.

Harriet Jones. Harriet was amazed by the Doctor. He was daring, he always knew what he was doing, or made it look like he did, and he always managed to somehow save the world. She also was aware that he was arrogant, far too fond of his companion for the good of anyone and forever certain that he was right. Regrettably, she found that usually he was. She had displeased him and, after thinking over it in the long hours of unemployment she had after losing her Prime Minister title, had decided that she was undoubtedly in the wrong. With some horror she also realized that she could, most likely, never inform him of her sadness and regret. This incredible man had proved just how much he believed in the human race, constantly helping them even when it may have been better for the universe just the leave them to die. It was with this thought that she clicked the button and contacted the Doctor's friends through a network the Daleks would trace to her. It was with this thought that she helped save the world.

Pete Tyler. He stared at the Doctor for a second. Pete had already figured out that he was meant to be hit by a car earlier on, it took a while to come to terms with but, he was alright now. He was staring at the Doctor because he was sure the Doctor knew why a phantom car was speeding around the block over and over. He knew but, he hadn't mentioned it. The Doctor was good at keeping secrets, Pete noticed absently, moving his eyes to Rose. He was keeping the fact that the world could end, and all that, so Rose didn't have to go through losing her dad again. To avoid Rose hurting. Pete loved the Doctor for caring about his daughter so much, even though he knew it was pointless and he would have to die. At least she'd have the Doctor, he thought as he ran to meet his fate, at least she'd have him.

Nancy. She finally had her Jamie back, thanks to the Doctor. She could never thank him enough, or put into words how thankful she was. She really loved him for it, for returning her son to her.

Captain Jack Harkness. Jack would love the Doctor until the end of his life, a very, very long time. Unfortunately, Jack knew he would love quite a few people for just as long and that none of them would still be alive by that time. Jack was not so sure about the Doctor. He had met many of his faces and fell in love with each one of them, he was still the Doctor and that certain fact shone though every face. That something that just was _the Doctor_. There was no other description for it. Jack searched almost for eternity for the words and never found them.

Lynda. The Doctor saved her, he was right, the viewers would never have voted for 'sweet'. She might have met the Daleks sooner had she stayed, and she would never have really understood anything. There was no anger or resentment towards the Doctor in her head, there was never any and that was part of why the Doctor liked her so much. She was going to travel the universe with him. And she would have.

Jackie Tyler. Jackie had never seen eye to eye with the Doctor, she would have used some stronger language there surely. He had taken away her only child and put her in all kinds of danger. He was never nice to Jackie and insulted her throughout the short periods of time they were in the same room (or time zone). Yet her daughter, Rose, loved him. She really, really loved him and Jackie could not ignore that. Though he may not have been any mother's first choice for a son in law, (or was it not actually him, meta-crisis's are so confusing. Well, both of them then) he was perfect for her Rose. Jackie had to love him for that.

Sarah Jane Smith. The Doctor was her one true love, as cheesy as that sounds. She would never love with anyone else in the way she loved him. Even though he left her in the wrong place and didn't return for her, she forgave him as she would continually every time he upset her. Because he was the Doctor.

K9. He would _always_ protect his master.

Madame de Pompadour. There were two men Reinette would love in her short life. One was extremely powerful, had whole armies at his service, and the other was the King of France. The Doctor was her lonely angel and that would never change, no matter how old she was the next time she saw him, and they would see the stars together, she told herself quietly. Every night until her last.

Mickey Smith. Mickey didn't want to just be the tin dog. After watching, helpless, as Rose, his girlfriend, fell more and more in love with the Doctor he decided he didn't want to be 'Mickey the idiot' any more. He wanted to understand why Rose longed to leave so much. So, somehow he managed to convince the Doctor to take him along too, only to realize that, though being in the TARDIS was amazing, it hurt too much to watch Rose and the Doctor together. It also increasingly hurt when the Doctor ignored him for Rose as, Mickey knew he wanted nothing more than to impress the Doctor and he knew it would never happen. He had to leave.

Elton Pope. He was an obsessed fan of the Doctor who came to comprehend how dangerous and huge the universe is. Along the way he lost a lot of his love for the Doctor but, there is still admiration in his heart for him even if it is severely diminished now.

Yvonne Hartman. She had been trained to combat the Doctor. She really thought she knew everything there was to know about him. She had been told of his unusual dress sense, manner and his bizarre need for dramatics. She also had a clean up team on stand by just in case. Nothing could have prepared her for the man in question. He was flippant, rude and astonishing all at the same time. He believed he could simply walk in and control everything, a small part of Yvonne thought that maybe he should, he did seem to know all the answers. When she had first heard about the Doctor she had been disgusted to find that people just blindly followed him, a stranger everyone trusted. But, when she actually met him she completely understood, wondering if one day someone would look back on her file and be surprised she gave in so easily to what he said. He was a truly amazing leader was the Doctor. Better than she would ever be.

Martha Jones. He broke her heart. Over and over. He always wanted Rose, would have preferred Rose to be there in her stead. She really couldn't help it. She tried very hard not to fall for him but, by that time she was far gone. The story that she would eventually tell him of her friend, her mad friend who stayed and wished to be loved, spun in her head. She should leave, she had to leave, so she did. It hurt. She definitely loved him but, she was able to move on now and it would be okay.

Joan Redfern. Joan did not love the Doctor. She hated him as he took away, killed, the man she did love. John Smith. She had already lost her husband and it felt almost like a ghastly déjà vu to be loosing another person she loved. It was however, very different. John was still there or it looked as though he was... Or did it? No, it was like when someone was dead and it was their face, their body, but, not them. John wasn't there anymore, only the Doctor. The Doctor scared her.

Astrid Peth. Everything he did was so exciting, she couldn't wait to leave and travel the universe. She would escape and with _him_. It would be great. Only, now she was floating, traveling the universe yes but, on her own. There was not an awful lot left of her but, she missed him desperately with what there was. She would outlive all the stars and she would miss him ceaselessly.

Donna Noble. The Doctor was her best friend. He was comical and completely ridiculous. For a few minutes she was the most important woman ever and it was all because of him. She loved him for that. Somewhere in her brain was that tiny glimmer of memory that would make her smile when she saw the most common place things. A pair of trainers or 3D glasses, even a book could set her off. She would not notice she was grinning like an idiot until someone would ask her what was funny, she would have no idea and be all of a sudden incredibly sad.

Jenny. She loved her dad. He could be very hypocritical but, she would forgive him for that. He was fantastic and one day she would find him again.

Lady Christina de Souza. They were the perfect partners in crime. She would have loved to go on adventures with him, running around the galaxy and causing trouble. He rejected her in a way. But, hey, she'd get over it.

The Master. He hated the Doctor, really he did. The Doctor was always in the way, trying to stop him doing something that seemed really... Really, well, _fun_. Who did he think he was? The Doctor. Was that really enough? Yes, he supposed, it probably was.

Wilfred Mott. Wilfred cared most about two main things in his life, his telescope and his beloved granddaughter. Donna. It seemed to him that he was alone in both of these observations. That is, until the Doctor entered the equation. He loved to see the pair gallivanting off to some other world or to save the universe. And he often used his telescope to search the stars for them. He would find himself muttering, "That one?" He would consider the star before deciding the light was too dim for his Donna to be there or that it looked like a bit of a boring place really and he would continue his search again. Over his initial short meetings with the Doctor himself, Wilfred decided he was an extremely admirable, if odd, man. Over his time helping him, he decided to change his description to the more apt 'the greatest man who ever lived' title. To be the one who caused the death of such a man would be a terrible crime. Terrible indeed. Locked inside the glass chamber, a small part of Wilfred knew the Doctor would save him. At any cost. That was what made this man the epitome of all that was good. A true hero. That was what Wilfred was afraid of. The world would lose him, all because of an old man who still was not ready to die. So, it was with a heart of lead and a guilt ridden conscience that he knocked on the clear door, four times.

Amelia Pond. She had loved him ever since she was a little girl and ever since she was a little girl he had let her down. He was her raggedy Doctor. Her supposed imaginary friend. He had been let off for leaving her as he did eventually come back and that was sufficient apology. She had fallen in love with him easily over the years but, of course, there was Rory. Good old Rory. He was reliable and steadfast, someone, after years of waiting, she needing. She would always love the Doctor though, he was her best friend and definitely, very real.

Rory Williams. Rory felt a warm breath across his face as he awoke. "Dream." He said, completing a sentence he had not even said, or had he? This thought was cut off by the realization that it was the Doctor's breathing he'd felt and the Doctor's forehead against his. He jumped backwards in shock and began to blabber to avoid an awkward silence and the thought that, for a second, he felt comfortable and right in that position. He inwardly shuddered and dismissed the idea. Where did that come from?

Craig Owens. He was a good sort of weird, Craig decided by the end of a very strange few days. Alien but, still cool. He wouldn't introduce him to any more of his friends though. Craig understood the Doctor and he knew that he would never see him again. This was a sobering thought as he had grown quite attached to his Timelord flat mate. Maybe, one day, he would see the Doctor again. Maybe.

River Song. River was the Doctor's wife. Of course she loved him, with every fibre of her being and then some. Finding him was her entire life story, every moment and choice searching for the Doctor. He saved her when she called him. Every time. But, every time he did there was a nagging voice in her ear, whispering to her that, as he knew her less and less, one day he would not recognize her at all. When she came to that day it was as if the universe, her universe, imploded. Collapsing in on itself and killing her inside. The horror of the idea that they would never have met crushed her. So, she looked into his eyes and connected the cables. She loved him so very much but, unfortunately, spoilers.

The TARDIS. She was his oldest friend, much older than him certainly. She was all he had left from his species, proof they had existed at all. She watched him take in strays and fall for a few of them before they left or were snatched away, leaving him wounded and despairing. She tried to comfort him but, all she had to offer was a quiet hum. She often wished to be one of the silly humans he brought with him. To laugh and run with him, to talk seemed to be one of the greatest gifts ever granted in all of creation. Then, unexpectedly, after 700 years, she could. She was thrown into a human body and cast into the path of the Doctor. Her Doctor. Finally. But, it was all so confusing in a flesh body, so many things to say, what to say first? Because of that, it was not until she was hurled back into her box that she thought of the right words. Hello. Alive. I love you. She was so glad when she was able to speak them at long last.

Sooner or later everyone falls for the Doctor and is that really such a surprise? The Doctor with so many friends who love him thus, would do anything for him. He has caused many a heartache and will cause many more. But, in the end, they all break his heart.


End file.
